Love on Valentine's Day
by HiroKaze4eva
Summary: Kazemaru is in love with Hiroto and is unsure if his feelings are returned. With a little help from friends, he just might manage to snatch him up. That is if they don't mess things up. Hiroto/Kazemaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a long…long while. I decided that ever since I watched Inazuma Eleven I would come up with a story on my two new favorite characters. Kazemaru and Hiroto.**

**So here it is.**

Kazemaru Ichirouta sat at his desk and sighed to himself. He was supposed to be working on a history assignment his teacher gave out, but he couldn't. His mind wouldn't let him. The only thing the tealnette could think of was HIroto Kiyama.

Yep… he had a crush on the red head soccer player. How this happened, he didn't know. All he knew was that it was Midorikawa Ryuji's fault. The green haired boy wouldn't shut up about how 'cute' they would be together. Because he wouldn't shut up, Kazemaru started getting ideas and thoughts in his head. How would they look together? Would they get along? He didn't know, but he planned on finding out one way or another.

"Pst…Kazemaru," Endo whispered to him.

Shaking his head Kazemaru looked at his captain. Endo seemed to be panicking.

"What do you want, Endo?" the tealnette asked with a raised eyebrow.

The brown haired boy pointed down to the paper in front of him. "I need help."

"Ask Kidou." Kazemaru wasn't in the mood to deal with his captains' idiocy.

"He won't help." He frowned. "I asked and he said to do it on my own."

"Then you should listen to him." That was all Kazemaru said before the bell rung.

'_Thank god.'_ Kazemaru was up and out of his chair in no time. Heading to the door, he waited for Endo and Kidou. Looking back at the two, he found Kidou holding Endo around his waist. The brunette was cuddled up to that dread haired boy, who was rubbing his back in a soothing motion. '_Awe…how cute'_ Kazemaru thought.

"Hey Blue," a voice called from behind him.

Turning around, he found Midorikawa and Aphrodi. He knew that only one out of the two that called him that was Aphrodi. The blonde haired boy started calling him that after they went on vacation to the beach. His exact words being _"Did you know your hair's the same color as ocean water? ... It's official; I decided I'm going to start calling you Blue_." Since that day the name just stuck, and sadly enough, Kazemaru answers to it.

"Aphrodi, Midori," he said to the two as they got closer.

"How was History?" Midorikawa asked. He peaked into the room and pulled it back quickly. "Forget I asked."

"It was alright." Kazemaru answered anyways and sighed. There was no way in hell he was going to tell them that he hadn't even paid attention. If he did Aphrodi would go off on how his education is important. Midorikawa though….well, he'd pick on him and say how he was probably daydreaming about Hiroto. He was, but he didn't want to hear it from the greenettes mouth.

"So, have you decided who you're going with to the Valentine's Day Dance with?" Aphrodi asked.

"Not yet," Kazemaru told him.

"Why not ask Hiroto or Handa?" Midorikawa asked.

Kazemaru looked at his friend and saw a glint in his eyes. He knew what the green haired boy was trying to do. Instead of letting him get to him, he asked, "What about you guys?"

The greenette blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting the other to flip the script and turn it on  
them. Aphrodi seemed shocked himself. Coughing in his hand, the blonde said, "I'm thinking of asking Genda."

There was a blush on his face that surprised the other two. They'd never seen him blush over anyone before.

"Ooh, when did this happen?" Midorikawa asked.

"Stop it you," Kazemaru said, getting annoyed with his friends nosiness.

"What? I just wanted to know."

"No."

Midorikawa frowned.

"Who are you going with Ryuji?" Aphrodi asked, taking himself out of the spotlight.

The green haired boy looked away and muttered.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Kazemaru leaned in trying to hear what the other said.

Midorikawa muttered again.

"Speak louder, please." Aphrodi said.

Glaring at the two, he said, "It's Saginuma. I'm going with Osamu-san."

"That's a surprise," Kazemaru and Aphrodi said at the same time.

The three were so busy talking that they hadn't noticed Endo and Kidou left the room. It wasn't exactly a problem, since school was over, but they did have practice. Kazemaru looked down at his watch and went wide eyed.

"We're going to be late for practice, "he told the other two.

They stop talking and ran out the building, down to the field. Everyone else was there, including their other friends Fubuki and Sakuma. Fubuki was stand next to Goenji, his boyfriend. Sakuma was talking to Tsunami, but they were so far away Kazemaru couldn't hear what was being said. Apparently it was something good, because the next thing he knew, Tsunami hugged Sakuma, lifting him a few feet off the ground.

After the two separated, Sakuma started over to Kazemaru with a smile on his face. The tealnette was surprised. He never saw his best friend look like that…ever.

"You look really happy," he told the cyan haired boy.

Sakuma smiled. "I am. I asked Tsunami to the Valentine's Day Dance. He said yes."

Kazemaru was happy for his friend. The tan boy has had a crush on Tsunami since the FFI tournament. In other words, almost as long as Kazemaru had his on Hiroto.

"I'm happy for you," the tealnette told his friend. He really was.

"Now it's your turn," Sakuma said pushing his friend hard.

The tealnette stumbled back, until hit something, or rather someone. Looking up he came face to face with a certain red head. His face turned almost the same shade as his crushes hair. He was so busy looking at Hiroto that he didn't notice the arms around his waist.

"You ok," Hiroto asked. He was afraid the teal haired boy might be hurt.

Kazemaru lightly nodded his head, confused as to what was going on. All he knew was that he was in the arms of the guy he loved.

**So how was that for a first chapter? I'm not sure how it came out so I hoped you liked are appreciated, please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter.**

Kazemaru and Hiroto looked at each other almost in a daze. Sadly for the tealnette, Endo had to ruin the moment.

"Alright. Time to practice!" he yelled.

Kidou put an arm around Endo's neck. Sometime his boyfriend didn't know there's a time when it's best not to speak. Endo however was confused. '_Why's everyone so quiet'_ he wondered. Looking around he found Kazemaru still in Hiroto's arms

The two boys blushed as they separated. Both of them for different reasons. Kazemaru loved the feel of the red heads warmth. When it left, he was disappointed. Hiroto was surprised by just how small Kazemaru's waist. It was very similar to that of girls.

Sakuma looked at his friend, then to Hiroto. It seemed as if the feeling weren't too one sided. '_Hiroto just might feel something for Kazemaru. I just got to help bring his feelings out'_ the cyan haired boy thought. _'I just need some help_.' One person he did trust was, to his own surprise, Fudou. The shaved haired boy was sneaky and smart. He was also the one to help him finally confess to Tsunami. Speaking of Tsunami, he'd also be of good help. The pink haired boy was good at keeping others spirit up.

'_Who else would be of good help?'_ His eyes landed on Midorikawa and Aphrodi. The two knew of Kazemaru's feelings for Hiroto. The green haired boy also knew Hiroto like the back of his hands, so he'd be good for advice. Aphrodi, being the brains out of the two would keep Midorikawa from doing anything too crazy. Sakuma wasn't worried about himself. Just like Midorikawa, he knew Kazemaru inside out, so he'd be able to help without going overboard.

"Okay." Sakuma told himself. He knew who to ask for help. His eyes roamed to Endo. The brunette was going to be a problem. Endo had a habit of ruining things, so that meant asking Kidou to keep and I on their captain….at all times.

As soon as his thoughts were done, Kidou spoke. "Endo's right. We should be practicing not standing around chit chatting."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Unlike everyone else who would be practicing, Sakuma was going to use this time to talk to his 'helpers.' `_Fudou wouldn't like it if I called him that, so I'll just let him be my partner_' he thought with a frown. "He'll be nothing but trouble."

**This one is the shortest chapter, but I wanted everyone get an idea of who'd be a big part of helping them. I'll try and get it updated as fast as possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

During the whole time of training, Sakuma went to each of his 'helpers.' Tsunami automatically agreed. He wanted to spend as much time with his new boyfriend as possible. Midorikawa and Aphrodi also agreed. The green haired boy agreed more to watch the tealnet make a fool of himself. Aphrodi just want to see Kazemaru happy.

Kazemaru was oblivious to what his friend was doing. He was having enough trouble with Hiroto. Kidou paired them up for exercising, so every time they touched, it sent him into a frenzy.

"So Kazemaru," Hiroto said to the blushing boy.

"Huh?" The tealnet asked confused.

He hadn't realized the red head spoke to him. Now that they were actually looking at each other, Hiroto could see the red on Kazemaru's face.

"Are you okay?" he put his hand to Kazemaru's forehead. "Do you have a fever or something?"

Shaking his head, the tealnet yelled out, "NO!"

His outburst got everyone's attention. Sakuma was standing by Fudou when this happened. They were arguing about how to go about getting the tealnet and red head together. Apparently they were loud enough to block out the yell.

"Look here you," Fudou glared at the cyan haired boy. "Your way isn't going to work. Pushing them in a room together and waiting until they confess would take to long."

Folding his arms over his chest, Sakuma said, "Fine then, what do you have planned."

Fudou raised an eyebrow. "The obvious thing is to get them to spend time together. In other words, they need to go on dates."

"You do realize the dance is in a week, right?"

"A week is long enough." Sometimes Fudou wondered about the other.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLine 

**After Practice**

"I'm an idiot," Kazemaru said.

He was walking home with Sakuma, Midorikawa and Aphrodi. They were heading to his house. Kazemaru promised that he'd make dinner, and asked if they wanted to come over. Midorikawa was the first to agree. If there was anything he loved, it was the tealnets cooking.

"No you're not," Aphrodi said as he grabbed the collar of Midorikawa's shirt.

The greenette saw the candy store, and was about to head over to it. As his 'caretaker' the blonde had to keep him in sight at all times. If he didn't the green haired boy would cause all sorts of trouble.

"Yes, it's perfectly normal to blush like a school girl," a voice said from behind them.

Turning around, they found Fudou standing with his hands in his pocket. Standing beside him was, to their surprise, Tobitaka. It was strange to see the two of them together. The only one not surprised was Sakuma. He knew that the two boys were dating. It wasn't exactly hidden, but at the same time they haven't put it out there for everyone to know.

"What are you two doing here?" Kazemaru asked.

"Walking home," Fudou said. "Just all of you."

"That's nice," Midorikawa said. "Oh, I know! We should walk home together."

At that moment all Kazemaru could think of was '_What the hell_?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Yea! I actually made it to my fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Kazemaru's Home**_

_ Sakuma, Aphrodi, Midorikawa, and Fudou sat at Kazemaru's kitchen table. The tealnet was in the kitchen working on dinner. From time to time, Kazemaru would look over to the four boys. They looked suspicious leaning over the table while talking in whispered voices._

_ What confused Kazemaru was the fact that they allowed Fudou to come over for dinner. He didn't even get a say in what happened. Especially since it was his home they were going to. Thinking back on how this ended up happening, he sighed._

_Flashback:_

_ Fudou smirked at them. Nudging Tobitaka in his side, he said, "You can go on ahead. I wanna talk with these four."_

_ Tobitaka raised an eyebrow then ran his comb through his purple hair. Nodding to his boyfriend, he turned around and headed home. As soon as he was out of hearing, Fudou asked, "I decided I'll go with you all."_

_ Opening his mouth to say 'no', Kazemaru was cut off by Sakuma. "I don't mind. What about you guys?"_

_ "I don't care," Aphrodi said, his hand still gripping onto Midorikawa._

_ Midorikawa grunted his approval._

_ "So all in agreement, "the cyan haired boy said, ignoring his friend._

_ Kazemaru looked at them; his eye twitching in annoyance. 'How can they approve of this' he thought to himself. He then realized that he was ignored. That irritated him to no end._

End of Flashback:

'It still pisses me off that they allowed him over' he told himself. Going back to cooking dinner, he couldn't help but be somewhat happy. "At least they're happy.

At the table the other boys were talking of how they were going to go about getting Kazemaru and Hiroto together. They each had their own ideas of how to do things. After talking with the others, Fudou realized just how difficult things might be. To clean things up, he thought it'd be best to start small.

"Ryuuji," he said to the green haired boy.

Midorikawa looked up to the brown haired boy. He was in the middle of eating some grapes he snatched from the refrigerator. "What."

"How well do you know Hiroto?"

"Pretty good, why?" He had a group of grapes dangling from their stem near his mouth.

Sakuma was staring at Fudou in confusion. 'What is he up to?' he wondered. Fudou's brain worked different from most, which made it hard to figure out what he was thinking. It was one of the things that annoyed Sakuma to no end.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about him," Fudou said.

'Yep, this isn't going to end well.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a longer chapter. It's also the start of Kazemaru's love "quest", so to speak.**

**The Next Day**

'Why am I doing this again?' Kazemaru thought as he looked at himself in a mirror. Aphrodi had done his hair up into a bun. His bangs were the same as always, but there was one thing he didn't like. The blonde put a white flower hair clip in his hair. It wasn't that it was ugly, but rather the fact that it made him look even more girly then he already was.

It didn't help that Fudou put make-up on him. How he knew how to put it on, he didn't know. All the tealnet could see in the mirror was a very pretty looking boy. 'I look like a girl' he whined to himself.

"I got the dress!" Midorikawa yelled as he came in the room. In his arms was a white with a blue ribbon that ties around the waist.

Kazemaru shuddered. Things were getting worse and worse.

"Good," Sakuma said. "Now all we got to do is see if it fits."

Fudou managed to finish putting the rest the make-up, before Kazemaru was ripped out the chair. He stood in front of Sakuma with his robe held tightly around his body.

"I'm not wearing that," he said as he took a step back from the cyan haired boy.

"Yes…you are." Sakuma grabbed the robe, and yanked it off the tealnet, making him fall back into the chair.

The teal haired boy felt exposed. He was pretty much naked, except for the pink panties he was forced into.

"Alright Midorikawa, get it on him," Fudou said as he held Kazemaru down.

Kazemaru struggled as the green haired boy tried forcing him into the dress.

"Get away from me!" he yelled. His foot flew out and kicked the greenette in the face.

Midorikawa held his cheek. He wasn't expecting Kazemaru to strike him in the face with his foot. 'This makes it more difficult then it need to be' he thought. Getting irritated with the tealnet, he said, "Hold him down."

Since Fudou was already holding Kazemaru's arms, Sakuma and Aphrodi grabbed his legs. The whole time they held the teen down, he was screaming. Sadly for Fudou, he got the brunt of it, seeing as his face was near Kazemaru's. Finally after fifteen minutes of struggling and screaming, they got him into the dress.

Kazemaru pouted in the chair, as they lay on his bed tired. Fudou was holding his ears, trying to stop them from ringing. 'Next time I'm putting tape over his mouth'. Sakuma and Aphrodi had bruises on their arms. Somehow, the tealnet managed to scratch them with fingernails. Midorikawa was leaning against the headboard, holding ice to his cheek from the kick Kazemaru got him with.

"Never again," Sakuma muttered.

"Ai!" the others agreed.

"Nobody asked you to put it on me anyways," Kazemaru said.

Aphrodi looked at him. "We wouldn't have had to if you put the damn thing on yourself."

"Not my problem."

Midorikawa sighed. "At least it's on." He looked Kazemaru up and down. "I don't even know why you're pouting, it looks good on you."

"Yeah right," the tealnet said, rubbing the lip gloss off his lips.

"What are you doing?!" Fudou yelled, as he jump off the bed. Snatching the tube of lip gloss off the counter, he reapplied it on the teal haired boy. "It's supposed to be on for a reason."

"Well I don't want shiny lips."

"It's not there to make your lips shiny,"Sakuma said.

"It's to make them look sexy," Midorikawa told him.

The greenette was texting Hiroto to see what he had planned for the day.

Midori 3: So what are you doing for today?

Hiro* -*: I don't have anything planned. Thought I'd just walk around town. U?

Midori 3: Aphrodi wanted help with finding an outfit for the dance.

"Oi, guys Hiroto's going to be walking around town," he told them. "Why don't you join him Ichi?

A blush formed on Kazemaru's face. Inside his head, his mind was going crazy. Should he go? If he did, what would they talk about? 'Would he like my outfit?' That last thought freaked him out.

"I gotta change," he said getting up out the chair.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakuma grabbed him before he got to his closet. "You're going to go out there dressed just the way you are and flirt with him."

As he was saying this Aphrodi was sliding light blue flats on Kazemaru's feet. The tealnet was dazed. He was lighting pushed out the room and headed downstairs to leave. They past his mom, who was in the kitchen making lunch.

"See you, Mrs. K," Midorikawa said, before closing the door behind him.

"You to Ryuuji," she said. A few second later, she paused in the middle of making a sandwich. "Was Ichiro wearing a dress?"


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter along with the next two chapters is going to be all about Hiroto. You get to see what's going on with him. Hope you enjoy.**

Hiroto sighed as he lay on his bed. He was staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom just thinking. For eight months the only thing on his mind has been Kazemaru. He could remember the first time he met the tealnet. It was during the time of him being a so called 'alien.'

Kazemaru had been so small and slim. His hair flowed through the wind as he chased after the soccer. He even remembered the look on the younger boys face when they lost. 'Back then I wanted to hug him and make him feel safe. While the red head thought of the tealnet, he failed to notice the person walking into his room.

Burn stood at the door, staring at his thinking friend. For two whole days, Hiroto did nothing but look dazed. 'Something is obviously on his mind' Burn thought. He wasn't one for talking things through, but the light red headed boy was driving him nut.

"You gonna keep laying there in a daze, or what?" he finally said, leaning back against the now closed door.

Looking up from where he lay, Hiroto stared at him. He then glared, realizing that Burn was in his room.

"Didn't I tell you to knock before coming in?" he asked.

"Like I'd listen to you," Burn said as he walked further in the room.

He sat in the chair across from Hiroto's bed. If he sat beside the other it'd feel to intimate. That was the last thing he needed.

"So mind telling me why you've been in a daze for the last two days."

"I have not been in a daze, Burn," Hiroto said. "Now that I think about it, why are you even in my room?"

"Gazelle sent me," the red head confessed. "He wouldn't stop whining about how you've been doing nothing but dazing away."

Hiroto grinned at the other, "So now you do what Gazelle tells you?"

"No!" Burn was quick to defend. "I was gonna say something to you eventually, but he made me do it earlier.'

"Uh huh," Hiroto said, still grinning. "You're just too afraid to admit you give into him."

"I don't."

"Of course not."

Burn and Gazelle have been dating since the end of the whole Alea Academy incident. At first they weren't open about it, but everyone already knew something was going on. It didn't help that even though they said they couldn't stand each other, they were always near one another.

"Alright, enough about me," Burn said. "Tell me what's going on. We both know this isn't my thing, so make it fast."

"You think I'm just gonna spill my guts out to you?"

"It's either me, or Gazelle. Trust me when I say this he'll force it after you."

Hiroto stared at his friend as if he was crazy. Probably was.

He did need to tell someone though. If there was anyone in the Sun Garden that could keep a secret, it was Burn. Strangely if you actually got to know the guy, he was pretty honest.

"Fine," Hiroto decided. "But you better not tell Gazelle."

"Please, if there's one thing he can't do, it's keeping a secret."

Unknown to the two, Gazelle was actually on the other side of the door. He had come up to make sure Burn went and talked to Hiroto. Hearing what his boyfriend said about him irritated him to no end. 'He's going wish he never said that' he thought, then muttered, "Right after I hear what's going on."

**So how is it for the first part of Hiroto's POV. If it's good enough I might decide to keep up his side of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

** I felt the need to add Gazelle, Fubuki and Ulvida into the mix. Not sure how it'll come out, but I hope you like it.**

"So let me get this straight. You're in love with Kazemaru?" Burn asked, making sure he heard right.

"Yeah," Hiroto told him.

Leaning back against Hiroto's desk, Burn sighed. "That's crazy, man."

"I know."

It was silent between the two of them. Hiroto had no idea what was going on through Burn's mind. He could either be laughing at him or sympathizing with him. Neither one sound good to him either way.

"So are you gonna tell him how you feel?" Burn finally asked. Now that he knew what was wrong, it couldn't hurt to give some advice.

"Of course not," Hiroto told him.

"What are you so worried about?" Burn looked at the other. Hiroto was blushing. He was almost the same color as his hair. "Don't tell me you're scared of getting rejected?"

"That's not it." The lighter red head looked down at his hands, which were lying against his legs. "What if he laughs at me?"

Burn stared at his friend with wide eyes. 'That's what he's worried about?' he thought. "He's not going to laugh at you."

Hiroto stared at the other straight in the eyes, "How would you know?"

"I do believe the question would here is how is 'how do you know Kazemaru would laugh at you'? You don't." Standing up to leave, the last thing Burn said was, "You'll never know until you ask. For all we know, he just might like you back."

After that, he walked out the room, only to bump into his boyfriend. Glaring down at the white haired boy, he said, "Whatever you're planning, leave me out of it."

Gazelle stared at the taller boy as he walked away down the hallway. Once Burn was out of sight, he pulled out his phone. He decided to call Fubuki, as he went to his room. He and the silver haired boy became good friends during the FFI. It was after the match between Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon.

Fubuki was injured, so he had no choice but to head back to Japan. When he went back, so did Gazelle. During the silverette's healing time, the two got closer, and became the best of friends.

Dialing up Fubuki's number, Gazelle waited for an answer.

"Fubuki, Shirou," a soft voice on the other side said.

"I need your help," the white haired boy said. "Think you can meet up with me?"

"Sure." The silver haired boy answered back. When Gazelle called, he was just getting out the shower after some time with Gouenji. "I'll see you in awhile."

Closing his phone, Fubuki sat at the end of Gouenji's bed. The blonde haired boy was leaning against the head board in nothing but his boxers. "Who was that?"

"Gazelle," Fubuki said, as he slid on his clothes.

"Gazelle?" Gouenji asked. He was surprised. "I never knew you were friends with him."

"Uh Huh," The younger boy said. "I'll see you later, okay."

He kissed his boyfriend, before walking off. Gouenji lay on his bed.

"I feel as if nothing good will come of this," he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiroto was oblivious to what was going on. He finally left his room to try and get his mind off the tealnet. The last thing he needed was to think of the other boy.

As he came down the stairs, he found Ulvida sitting on the couch in front of the tv. She'd been waiting for the red head to come out of his room.

"I see you're finally up and moving," she said.

"Ah…yea," he answered, sitting beside her.

Ulvida looked at the younger boy. She was worried about him, and it showed. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

He looked to her in surprise. Seeing his surprised face, she said, "Thought I wouldn't notice huh?"

"No," he admitted. "I knew you'd say something eventually."

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"I guess." It was weird having the same conversation he had with Burn. He bit his lip for a moment before speaking. "I like someone."

She nodded in understanding. "So who is she?"

Hiroto raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think they're female?"

Ulvida was shocked, "So it's a male?"

All Hiroto did was nod. However, now that he thought about it, Kazemaru was very feminine. Not in attitude, but in looks. "Obviously."

"What's with that attitude?" Ulvida frowned at him. "So then, who's the guy you've fallen for?"

He lightly muttered the name.

"Speak up," she said.

A grunt left his lips. He really didn't want to repeat himself, but it seemed as if he didn't have a choice. "I said Kazemaru Ichirouta. Don't make me repeat it."

'I wasn't going too' she thought. Ulvida was trying to remember what Kazemaru looked like. All she could remember of the boy was that he had blue hair. Snapping her fingers, she said, "I remember now. The long haired boy from Raimon's soccer club. The one who keeps his hair up in a ponytail."

"Yeah," Hiroto agreed. "That's the one."

"How cute," Ulvida said, smiling at the younger boy. "You two would look cute together."

Hiroto smiled at that. 'I guess we would' he thought. For some reason, at the point in time, he had an image of Kazemaru in a long white wedding dress. He could see him walking down the aisle, smiling at him. Ulvida saw him sitting there with a silly grin across his face.

"So the two of you are together?" she asked.

Shaking the image out of his head at the sound of her voice, he said, "No. I haven't asked him out."

"Why not?" She didn't understand why he hadn't asked the other boy. It was obvious he had deep feelings for him. "Don't tell me you're scared of being rejected."

'Didn't Burn say the same thing?' he asked himself. It was like de-ja-vu all over again.

"Burn said the same thing," he told her.

"So it's true?"

"No." It was the second time he denied it. Her expression didn't help. She was pretty much saying 'yeah right.' "Fine, it's true, but only a little bit."

"A little? More like a lot." Being one of the oldest, she felt it was her duty to help those younger than her. "You know what; I'm going to help you."

Hiroto looked at Ulvida confused. "Help me with what exactly?"

He didn't get a good vibe. 'This won't end well' he thought, as she smiled at him.

"Getting Kazemaru," she told him. The look on her face told him she was determined. When she was like that, nothing good came of it.

'Nope, this won't end well at all.' All he could hope was that nothing went wrong. Sadly for him, it seemed god was not on his side for this.

"Why don't you go to sleep, and let me handle everything," she said pushing him back up the stairs.

Looking back at her, before heading up the stairs, he said, "Please don't do anything crazy."

"I won't, "she answered back. Once he was gone, she muttered, "much."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Next Morning**

Hiroto woke up having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. His thoughts were on Ulvida's words from yesterday. 'I really don't want her help' he thought. He knew that something bad would happen today. What it was, he had no clue. For now though, he'd try and think positive.

Dressing up in a tight black t-shirt and black baggy jeans, he left his room. His stomach was growling loudly, reminding him that he forgot to eat dinner. 'That was a stupid thing to do'.

"Morning," Burn said, stuffing his mouth with pancakes. Gazelle frowned at the mess his boyfriend was making. Pulling out a napkin, he wiped the red heads face off. "Thanks."

"Whatever," Gazelle muttered.

"Morning," Hiroto answered back. He blushed at the two. It was rare for either of them to show affection between the two.

He sat down at the end of the table where Hitomiko sat a plate down. "Thank you, nee-san."

"You're welcome," the black haired woman said. She went back to making breakfast. More people started piling into the kitchen as they sat down for breakfast. "So what does everyone have planned for today?"

"Burn and I are meeting up with a friend, "Gazelle said.

Burn choked on a piece of sausage he just put in his mouth. He had to pound his chest to force it down. Looking to his boyfriend, he said, "When did I agree to that?"

"Yesterday, right before going to sleep, remember." Gazelle had a smile on his face as he stomped on the other's foot.

"Ouch, oh right." The red head sweated. He remembered the white haired boy coming in his room, threatening him to go against him. The last thing he needed was to get attacked.

"Well have fun," Hiroto said.

"Don't worry. We will," Gazelle said.

"What about everyone else?" Hitomiko asked.

"I'm going shopping," Ulvida said, finishing up her meal. "I saw these cute boot's in shoe store yesterday."

She smiled at Hiroto. He knew what she was saying was a lie. She was going to stalk him, which is never a good thing.

"What about you, Hiroto?" Gazelle asked, raising an eyebrow.

He coughed into his hand, not knowing what to say. From the corner of his eye, he saw Burn mouthing for him to say 'going on a walk'. Lightly nodding in a way the others wouldn't know, he repeated out loud, "I decided to take a walk today. It looks nice out."

Ulvida frowned. 'Walking? That's kind of boring' she thought. Despite it being boring, she'd still follow him anyways. Hiroto just hoped nothing would happen, that in a way, would cause her to go into action. However, she wasn't the only one planning on following him. Gazelle planned to keep an eye on him, as long as it took.

"It is nice out, isn't it," Hitomiko nodded in agreement.

Hiroto finally finished his meal. He rushed to finish the dishes and get out the house as fast as possible. Sadly for him, he forgot Ulvida had finished eating already. She followed him from the kitchen to the front door.

Turning to her, he said, "Don't you dare try anything crazy."

Ulvida tried to take his threat seriously, but it was impossible. Hiroto was shaken with nerves. It wasn't just because his supposed adoptive sister was going to be following him. It leaned more to the thought of maybe seeing Kazemaru while he was out. 'I hope I do see him' he thought. 'Just hopefully, Ulvida won't be around'.

"I'll be back!" he called to Hitomiko.

"Okay!" she yelled in return.

Gazelle waited ten minutes, before also following them out. He dragged a struggling Burn with him.

"Where do you plan on going?" Ulvida asked curiously.

"No where specific," Hiroto told her. It wasn't a lie. He didn't plan anything while he was out.

The blue haired girl just huffed in annoyance. 'This really will be boring' she thought. 'If walking around is really all he's doing, then maybe I can see those boots.' It wasn't a complete lie when she said she was going to the shoe store. She was planning on stopping there on her way home.

"Since this is all you're doing, then I'll be right back," she told him.

Hiroto looked at her. "I thought you were going to follow me all day."

Ulvida stared down at the red head. "I prefer there to be something for me to do while following you. Just walking isn't going to cut it. If that all you're doing, then a short trip away won't hurt."

He didn't say anything. If she wanted to leave, then she could. He wasn't going to stop her. Standing at a crosswalk, he watched her walk off. 'Free at last' he thought as a smile formed on his face.

At that same time, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling out his iphone, he opened messages. It was Midorikawa. Before texting the greenette, he walked across the crosswalk. Midorikawa wanted to know what he was doing, and he let him know. Why not? He wasn't doing anything big. The red head had no clue that his simple walk would turn into the best date of his life.

The next chapter, the two will be having their first date. I can't wait. Even I don't know how it'll come out(Hehe) and I'm the one writing it. Hope you all end up liking it. 


	10. Chapter 10

**I was going to do the whole date in this chapter, but I decided to separate it into parts. It's only to keep you on the edge of your chair. Hopefully. **** This chapter is them meeting up before the date.**

Kazemaru couldn't believe they were forcing him to meet up with Hiroto. 'I hope I look okay' he worried. He patted the dress, trying to get the wrinkles out. Sakuma noticed his action, and knew exactly what the other was worried about.

"Calm down Ichi," Sakuma said to the tealnet. "You look fine."

The other's looked between them. They had no idea what was going on, until they saw how nervous Kazemaru looked. He was rocking back and forth on his heels. It was obvious that he was freaking out.

Aphrodi put his arm around the tealnet's shoulders. "Don't worry too much."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Midorikawa added.

Fudou said nothing. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say, but rather the fact that he wasn't good at comforting people. He was more likely to make things worse, so he kept quiet.

As they walked around town, they came upon Fubuki. The gray haired boy was sitting with Gouenji at a table in front of a café.

"Fubuki! Gouenji!" Midorikawa called out to them.

Fubuki looked up from a cake he was eating. Gouenji, who was sipping on his coke, kept drinking, but had his eyes on them. They seemed surprised to see the four of them together, or more the fact that Fudou was there.

"Hi," Fubuki said, sitting fork down. "What are you guys doing?"

He then noticed Kazemaru was wearing a dress. The teal haired boy noticed he was about to ask why he's wearing one.

"Don't ask," he said. The other just nodded.

"We're meeting up with Hiroto," the greenette answered to Fubuki's question.

"Hiroto?" Gouenji asked.

"Yeah," Aphrodi said. "Why do you ask?"

Gouenji shook his head. He wasn't going to get in the middle of anything. Though it wouldn't hurt to let them know he saw the red head. "No reason, I just saw him down by the park on the way here."

"Thanks," Fudou said. He grabbed Kazemaru's wrist, pulling him toward the park. The other's followed after them.

They didn't know, however, that Fubuki was keeping Gazelle updated on what was going on. The white haired boy was on Hiroto's trail, following him everywhere he went. At the moment of getting Fubuki's text, he was sitting in the park with Burn eating lunch.

Hiroto hadn't noticed them yet. He was too busy teaching some children how to kick a soccer ball. The two boys stayed far enough away, so not to be spotted.

"Seriously, can we go home," Burn asked. He was lying back on the grass. The red head felt wrong following his fellow red head around.

"Shut up," Gazelle said angrily at him. He looked at his phone, knowing it was a message from Fubuki.

FuFu Luv: Kazemaru's heading toward the park with others.

B&G 4 EVA: Others?

FuFu Luv: Midorikawa, Aphrodi, Sakuma and Fudou

B&G 4 EVA: Fudou?

FuFu Luv: Yeah.

Gazelle bit his lip. Fudou was a problem. The brunette had a habit of destroying all his plans. 'Not this time he won't' the white haired boy thought.

"Burn, I get ready," he said to his boyfriend.

Burn looked at him, "Ready for what?"

"Kazemaru's coming."

"There's an 'and to this, isn't there?"

Gazelle frowned, "Sakuma, Ryuuji, Aphrodi, and Fudou are with him."

He spit out Fudou's name with disgust. Burn didn't know what the brown haired boy did to Gazelle, but it seemed as if his boyfriend wasn't over it. All he knew was that it was about a party that happened after the FFI.

"Is this about what happened Christmas Eve?" the red head asked.

"No," Gazelle denied. "Don't ask questions, just go distract him."

Fudou and Kazemaru were walking around the park, trying to find Hiroto. Though it was more like Fudou was. The tealnet would have went back home, but Fudou had a grip on his wrist, keeping him in place. The others were also looking, but they separated, finding it easier to look for him.

"Hey guy," a voice called at them.

To their left was Burn. He was strolling along with his hands in his pant pocket. Fudou was suspicious, if Burn was here then that meant Gazelle wasn't far. 'That snowflake looking freak better not try anything' he thought. Though he liked Burn, he did not get along with the red head's boyfriend. The two had not gotten along ever since Gazelle ruined Tobitaka's birthday. (I don't know when it is, so I made it up. If anyone knows please tell me.)

"Hello," Kazemaru muttered. This day was getting worse. Almost all his friends were seeing him in a dress. Gouenji didn't say anything or really look at him, but Kazemaru know he probably thought him weird.

"Hi," Fudou said. "I see you're tag-along isn't with you."

"Yeah, he had something planned for the day," Burn said, making up a quick lie. He didn't like lying to Fudou. They were good friends, so doing it stung.

While they were talking, Kazemaru managed to slip his hand out of the brunettes grip. He walked off, leaving the two to talk. The tealnet knew that they hadn't spoken since the birthday incident, so he let them have some one-on-one time.

As he walked around, he heard the sound of giggling children not too far from him. Looking around the tree he was standing in front of, his breath went rigid. Right there in front of him, in all his handsome glory, was Hiroto. He was running around with the kids, laughing and pretty much having fun.

"Wow." The words escaped his lips. Apparently he was loud enough for both the children and Hiroto to hear.

Looking up from a little girl that was pulling his pant leg, Hiroto froze. He and Kazemaru stared at each other, the same way they did during practice. It was as if only the two of them existed.

**Hope you liked it, because I enjoyed writing it.**


	11. Chapter 11

** This is the fixed version. I didn't change it too much, so I hope it's okay.**

**Date**

**Part 1**

"Hi," Kazemaru said, lightly waving at the red head.

"Hey," Hiroto said back.

It was silent between the two for a while, until the little girl attached to Hiroto spoke. "Is she you're girlfriend?"

The two boys looked shocked. That's when Hiroto noticed Kazemaru was wearing a dress. 'Cute' Hiroto thought, looking the other up and down. The tealnet blushed both at the red heads looks, and the little girls' assumption.

"Uh…no, I'm not his girlfriend," he told her, embarrassed at the thought.

"Oh," she said innocently. "You're really pretty."

Kazemaru's face got brighter. Noticing the tealnet's nervousness, Hiroto said, "Why don't all off you go play. I would like to talk with 'her' alone."

They nodded their heads in agreement. All of them ran off to another empty field, leaving the two boys alone.

Hiroto slowly walked up to Kazemaru, not wanting to scare him off. "So…"

"So…," Kazemaru repeated, looking down at his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Hiroto asked. He was still checking the tealnet out, but not in an obvious way.

The tealnet stared up at the red head, and took a slight step back. He hadn't noticed that the other was getting closer. "Oh…I was…um. I was taking a walk with Sakuma. We got separated somewhere on the way here."

It wasn't a complete lie. They had separated, but that was only to find Hiroto.

"Oh," was all Hiroto could say. In his head he was bashing himself for his stupidity. 'Oh? That's all you can say. Real smart' he couldn't help but tell himself. Then he remembered that he could compliment the other. "You look nice today."

Gripping the edge of the dress, Kazemaru said, "Thanks. You look nice yourself."

He really did. The tealnet loved how Hiroto's shirt showed the muscles he gained from soccer. 'I never knew just how fit he was' Kazemaru thought.

"I guess," Hiroto said. "Though I kind of just through whatever on."

"Still looks nice," Kazemaru muttered.

Hiroto smiled at him. Holding his hand out, he asked, "Would you like to take a walk with me."

The tealnet was surprised by both the action and question. 'He wants to spend time with me?' he wondered to himself. A mini version of him was dancing around happily inside his head.

"S-sure," he answered, taking the red heads hand.

Both of them were shocked by how their hands fit so well together. Hiroto's hand practically covered Kazemaru's, but the tealnet didn't mind. He was just glad that he got to touch the other, even if it wasn't in an intimate way.

"So, where do you want to go?" Hiroto asked. He didn't really care, so long as he was with the smaller boy.

"Um…,"Kazemaru tried thinking of something, and then remembered there was a fair in town, "Why not the fair."

Hiroto smiled down at the shorter boy. "Okay." Before grabbing the tealnets hand, he said, "I've been meaning to ask, what's with the dress."

Kazemaru blushed and looked away, "I was forced into it."

The red head didn't know what to think about that. He admitted, the other looked good, but he preferred him in boy clothes instead. For now, though, he didn't mind. At least not too much.

They left out the park hand in hand. Gazelle, who saw everything, was quick to follow. Behind him were Sakuma and Aphrodi. They managed to find Hiroto and Kazemaru talking for a short while, before he left with the red head. Aphrodi called the other's letting them know what was happening.

"Fudou, get Midorikawa and leave the park. Kazemaru's with Hiroto and they're heading toward the fair," Aphrodi said quickly following after Sakuma, who was walking too fast for his liking.

Fudou, who was still talking with Burn, had to pause in the middle of a sentence to answer his phone. He listened to the message, which was loud enough for Burn to hear.

"When did they leave the park?" Fudou wondered.

"When did they leave? Don't did you mean, when did they meet up?" Burn asked.

They stood up from where they conversed. Burn stretched his legs, getting the cramps out.

"We need to find Ryuuji," Fudou said.

"I don't think so," Burn told him. "You need to find Midorikawa. I need to go home."

Gripping the red heads collar, the brunette said, "Snowflakes probably already following them. Since he's your boyfriend, you're helping. No questions."

The way he said it, sounded as if he were speaking to a child. Burn sighed. He really wondered whether this was about getting Hiroto and Kazemaru together. It felt more like a competition between Gazelle and Fudou instead.

"Whatever," he said. Luckily enough, he was use to being talked to that way.

They didn't have to go far, before finding Midorikawa. The greenette happened to be in the middle of a make-out session with a tall black haired person.

"Ryuuji!" Fudou yelled at the green haired boy.

Flinching in the man's arms, Midorikawa turned around. Now the two could see just who the greenette was snogging. (English word for kissing)

"Saginuma?" Burn asked, shocked to see the other.

The tall black haired boy just waved. He kissed Midorikawa before whispering in his ear, "I'll see you back at home."

Fudou glared at Midorikawa as soon as Saginuma was out of view. "Idiot."

The green haired boy looked confused. He didn't know what he did to upset the other boy. Burn didn't say anything. He was still surprised to see the two in a lip lock.

"Let's go," Fudou said. "They're probably already at the fair."

"Fair?" Midorikawa asked. "Who's at the fair?"

"If you weren't making-out with your 'boyfriend' then you'd already know."

The green haired boy just frowned as he followed the other.

Hiroto and Kazemaru were already at the fair. They managed to get in for free. How, you might ask. Do to the way the tealnet was dressed, the ticket lady thought he was a girl. She had thought they were together, and let them in as a couple. They hadn't even known couples got in for free.

Gazelle who was still following them, wished at that moment Burn was there. Then he could have got in for free. Unlike Gazelle, Sakuma and Aphrodi had managed to get in for free. Since they looked like girls, they decided to pose as a lesbian couple. (No office to them.)

They kept their eyes on the two boys, who hadn't got on any rides yet. They just walked around for a while before getting something to eat. The two went to a hotdog stand, since it was cheap. Kazemaru was going to pay for his meal separately, until Hiroto stopped him. "Don't worry, I got it."

"But…," the tealnet, felt that if the other paid for him, it'd be like they were on a date. 'Is it a date?' he wondered.

"Seriously, don't worry about it," Hiroto said, paying for their meal. "I want to buy it for you."

Those words made the smaller boy blush like mad. If the red head wanted to pay for him, it wouldn't hurt. He couldn't help but thank him though, "Thank you."

Hiroto smiled at him, "No problem."

He didn't know whether this would count as a date, but if it did, he planned on spoiling the smaller boy for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is really short due to writers block. I'll try to work on longer chapters afterwards. So for now I hope you like it.

**P.S:** I'll try and keep updated

**Date**

**Part 2**

"What should we do now?" Kazemaru asked.

They just finished their meal and were now just sitting at the table talking.

"How about a ride?" Hiroto said, nodding towards a large roller coaster.

It was tall and green. The sign said 'Dragon Scream'. The tealnet figured it was called that more for the screams heard from the people on the ride. The loudest came from when it did a ninety degree drop. He sweat dropped at the fact that the other wanted to ride it after they just ate.

"Why don't we start on something easier and work our way up?" he offered.

Kazemaru stared at the other. For a moment he thought Hiroto was saying it because he was scared. The tealnet then remembered that they just ate. 'Oops. I forgot those kind of rides aren't good after just eating.'

"Hm… How about the bumper cars then?" Kazemaru asked looking at the ride. It may be for children, but it was still a favorite among teens.

The red head didn't really care what they rode, so long as the other was happy. He smiled at the smaller boy, letting him know he didn't mind. In return, he got a wide smile that lit up the tealnets face.

"Sure," Hiroto said.

They walked over to the ride and waited in line behind another couple. The couple had their arms wrapped around each other as they made out. Kazemaru's face flushed in embarrassment. He could practically see their tongues fighting each other for dominance. Quickly looking away, he thought ` _they seem to be enjoying themselves'_. At the same time, he wondered what it'd be like to kiss the red haired boy next to him.

Hiroto, how was also staring at the couple, had similar thoughts. He wanted desperately to kiss the other. From time to time he would stare at the tealnet. At the moment he didn't care that the other was practically dressed as a girl. All he cared about was kissing those plump pink lips.

"Excuse me," a voice from behind them said. The two turned to the voice. It was a grown man and his daughter. The father pointed in front of them, and said, "The lines moving up."

"Oh!" Kazemaru blinked, noticing he was right. Grabbing Hiroto's hand, he pulled him up to the line.

Luckily, this time, the couple from before had just got on the ride. The two had had to wait still, but at least they were next to get on.

"Hiroto," Kazemaru said as he tapped the red heads shoulder. Hiroto turned to him, tilting his head in question. "Do you want to share a car or get our own?"

"I'm getting my own," the taller of the two said with a smirk on his face. "This way I can bump you."

The tealnets face turned bright red. He knew what the other meant, but the way Hiroto said it was very seductive like. '_Stop being perverted Ichirouta_,' he told himself.

"Next!" the conductor yelled, shaking the dirty thoughts out of his head.

Walking onto the platform, Kazemaru picked a green bumper car. Hiroto picked a light blue one, which was on the other side. The tealnet frowned. He had wanted the other to be closer to him. The red haired boy looked over to where the other was. For a second he was going to pick one of the cars closer to the other, but decided to make it more difficult for them to find each other.

Sitting in his car, he put his belt on. The two waited for the conductor to press the button to start. Once it did, they both thought '_It is so on._'

"Where are they?" Fudou wondered. He was roaming around the fair with Midorikawa. The green haired boy was eating some cotton candy, as he watched the other freak out. Beside him was Burn, who was stuffing chips into his mouth.

"Who knows," Burn said as he wiped his mouth. He was looking around, hoping to find his runaway boyfriend. The red head knew Gazelle had followed the two boys.

Fudou glared at Burn in annoyance. Midorikawa, who had been unusually quiet, had spoken up. "I don't know about Kazemaru and Hiroto, but I do see Aphrodi and Sakuma."

That caught the brunette's attention. He looked where the greenette was pointing. Not too far from them were the two boys in question. They were with their boyfriends, who Fudou assumed they bumped into while there. Sakuma was holding Tsunami's hand as they shared a drink between the two of them. Aphrodi was just hanging onto Genda's arm.

"Oi!" Fudou yelled to them. "Sakuma! Aphrodi!"

Sakuma looked up at the sound of his voice. He saw Fudou standing by a table with Burn and Midorikawa. The three together made the cyan haired boy raise an eyebrow. It wasn't every day you'd see the three boys hung out.

"Hey guys!" Tsunami called to them with a smile on his face.

"Aye!" Burn said as the group of four walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aphrodi asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"We're trying to find Kazemaru?" Midorikawa said eating the last bit of his cotton candy.

Genda looked at them curiously. Naturally he would ignore his boyfriends' friends, but at the moment they looked suspicious. "Why?"

Fudou was about to say 'No reason', but the green haired boy cut him off, "He's on a date with Hiroto."

Fudou, Aphrodi, and Sakuma glared at him. Midorikawa then realized he wasn't supposed to say anything about the date. "Oops."

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be the 3****rd**** and last part of the date.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Oops my ass," Fudou said angily.

The brunette was so mad at the green haired boy, that he wanted to slap him. Midorikawa looked away from the glares, hoping to be spared. Genda, who was watching the interaction, frowned.

"On a date with who?" he asked curiously.

He looked down at Aphrodi, hoping for an answer. The blonde looked away. 'He doesn't need to know' Aphrodi thought. Though he did feel guilty about keeping secrets from the other.

"It doesn't matter who he's with," Sakuma said leaning into Tsunami's arms. The pink haired male had pulled the smaller boy near him so that they could cuddle. " However, we do need to find him before they get too far."

The others looked at him, and nodded in agreement. Not saying a word to their boyfriends, they separated, taking their partners with them. Fudou, on the other hand, grabbed Midorikawa, forcing him to stay with him and Burn.

"Don't pull me," Midorikawa said as the brunette pulled him along.

..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"This is by far the most fun I've had in a while," Kazemaru said to Hiroto.

They were sitting in the front of a roller coaster, waiting for it to start. The conductor was checking to make sure everyone was seated in correctly.

Looking at the tealnet, the red haired male couldn't help but smile at the other. Taking his hand in his, he said, "I'm glad."

Kazemaru's eyes went down to their conjoined hands. 'They look like they were made for each other' he thought. He was pulled away at the feel of the coaster jerking forward. At the feel, he gripped Hiroto's hand tighter.

Hiroto gripped his hand back. "I got you."

At the words, Kazemaru's heart thumped in happiness. He was glad to know the other was there for him. As he took a deep breath, the coaster started moving.

(^_^) (^_^)

When they got off, the first thing they did was get some ice for Hiroto's hand. Why? Simple. The whole ride, Kazemaru did nothing but scream in terror. His hand was practically suffocating Hiroto's.

"I'm so sorry," the tealnet said as he rubbed the red heads sore hand.

"It's alright," Hiroto told him. He smiled down at the other to reassure him he was fine. It didn't help. In fact, it made it worse. Kazemaru knew he was saying that to make him feel better.

Seeing the frown on the tealnets face, Hiroto looked around so see if there was anything to make the other feel better. A few feet away, he found a machine waiting to be used.

"Hey," he said, getting the smaller boys attention. Kazemaru looked up at him. "Follow me."

They head in the direction of the machine. When they got closer, Kazemaru saw it to be a photo booth. Looking at the other confused, he found Hiroto peeking at him while standing half way in the booth.

Following him in, he was suddenly pulled down onto Hiroto's lap. At the sudden action, he squeaked in surprise. Staring down at the male whose lap he was on, he asked, "What are we doing in here."

Hiroto grind. "Isn't it obvious. We're going to take some pictures."

Pulling a five dollar out of his pocket, he slid it into the machine. It went through the instructions, before starting the count down. To tell you Kazemaru was ready would be a lie. As soon as the countdown finished the first picture was taken.

The tealnet was freaking out so bad that he hadn't realized the hugs and small kisses on the neck Hiroto was giving him. As soon as the last picture was getting ready to shoot, the red haired boy pulled Kazemaru's face down into a deep kiss on the lips.

That's when Kazemaru realized what was happening. 'He's kissing me' he thought. His eyes were wide eyed at the action. After understanding what was going on, he relaxed into the kiss, and started kissing back.

Hiroto was surprised when he felt the other reciprocate the kiss. He then let it go as he wrapped his arms around Kazemaru's waist, pulling them closer together. Biting lightly on the tealnet's bottom lip, he felt the smaller male pull away to gasp for air.

It didn't last for long, because as soon as Kazemaru pulled away, Hiroto leaned in to capture his mouth again. Tongues wrapped around each other, not fighting for dominance, but for pleasure. Kazemaru moaned into the kiss, before they pulled away again. A small strand of saliva attached to both their lips.

They leaned against each other against the back of the booth. During the middle of their make out session, Kazemaru's dress ended up getting pushed up his leg by Hiroto's hand. The tealnet's hands were under the red heads shirt.

Moving his mouth towards, Kazemaru's ear, Hiroto muttered, "I love you Ichi-chan."

Kazemaru pulled away to see Hiroto staring at him lovingly. Biting his lip, a blush formed on his cheeks. "I-I love you too Hiro-kun."

,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.., .,.,.,.,..

**Sorry for making everyone wait. So this is the next chapter. I can't promise, but I will attempt at keeping everything updated without having you wait too long. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
